The present invention relates generally to slingshots and, more particularly, to a slingshot with handle guard and palm plate.
Slingshots commonly are used for recreation and for hunting. Although slingshots have existed for centuries, the basic design and mechanics have remained constant over time. Quite simply, a traditional slingshot comprises a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. An elastic band is attached between the arms. Typically, centered on the elastic band is a pouch designed to hold a projectile.
After a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled backwards, away from the arms, thereby extending and stretching the elastic band to create potential energy. When the pouch is released, the potential energy of the elastic band is transformed to kinetic energy which is transferred to the projectile through the pouch. The projectile then is thrust forward, out of the pouch, and away from slingshot shooter and toward a desired target.
Various design enhancements have been made over the years in an attempt to improve the functionality and performance of slingshots. For example, such improved slingshot devices include arm and wrist braces to help stabilize shots, foldable designs to make devices more portable, aiming mechanisms to improve accuracy, multi-band designs to improve band life and increase shot speed and pulley assemblies to produce maximum projectile velocity with minimum force exertion by the user.
One such improved slingshot design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,323 to Saunders et al., the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. Saunders discloses an arm-braced slingshot having a handle, a hook assembly, a pair of elastic bands, a pouch, an arm brace and a retaining clip. The arm brace comprises a generally U-shaped collar having an intermediate yoke portion which is dimensioned to be received in a peripheral recess of the handle. The distal ends of the collar are provided with an arm strap extending therebetween which extends over the user's forearm when the handle is gripped in the normal manner during use of the slingshot.
The slingshot disclosed in Saunders has been updated and improved over time with respect to the types of bands, pouches and connection mechanisms used with the slingshot. Modern variations of the Saunders slingshot design utilize flat bands, quick-snap band connection/replacement mechanisms and unique pouch designs, among other features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,868 to Saunders, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a collapsible locking slingshot having a quick-release interchangeable band system that uses clips that matingly engage grooves formed at the ends of the slingshot arms.
Another known slingshot design combines features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,323 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,868. This prior art slingshot 100, depicted in FIG. 1, includes a handle 101, a pair of forward facing arms 102, a band 103, a pouch 104, an arm brace 105 and a retaining clip 106 for securing arm brace 105 and arms 102 to handle 101.
However, instead of using tubular bands and a hook assembly, the prior art device depicted in FIG. 1 uses a quick-release interchangeable band system having adapters 107 mounted to the ends of arms 102, the adapters 107 having grooves with which clips 108 are matingly engaged in order to secure the ends of band 103 to arms 102. Such a device is sold by Saunders Archery Company, in Columbus, Nebr. under the brand name “Falcon-2™.”
Despite all of the innovations in slingshot technology, room still exists for improvement. In particular, slingshot handle designs can be improved to provide for additional functionality, improved usability, the addition of protective equipment and the addition of accessories. Such improvements would permit slingshots to become more usable, accurate and enjoyable.
What is needed, therefore, is a slingshot having an improved handle design. Preferably, such a slingshot comprises a handle adapted to receive a palm plate, the palm plate configured to engage a user's palm when the slingshot is shot and the palm plate being adjustably mountable to the handle to accommodate different sized hands. More preferably, such a slingshot comprises a handle adapted to receive a handle guard, the handle guard configured to prevent the band from contacting the handle (and the user's hand holding the handle) during recoil. More preferably yet, such a slingshot comprises a handle adapted to receive accessories, such as stabilizers, dampeners, storage containers and the like. The present invention satisfies this need.